


breaking and entering

by rosssaliie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosssaliie/pseuds/rosssaliie
Summary: sirius enlists remus to help him break into mcgonagall's office
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	breaking and entering

“Hey! Get in here, you  _ idiot _ !” Remus tried to keep his voice as low as possible, hoping that no one outside McGonagall’s office could hear him. Although, that was probably the least of his worries, considering that Sirius was currently dangling from the windowsill by his fingertips. Remus often wondered how they got themselves into these kinds of situations. He knew he was a good student - and that wasn’t easy when he was doubling as a werewolf. 

“You know what might help? If you  _ pulled me up _ !” Sirius shouted from the window. His knuckles were white from holding on so hard. His legs dangled in the air, searching for any kind of footing they could grasp against the bricks of the tower. 

Remus focused back to the crisis on hand, and grabbed Sirius by the forearms. “Okay, come on, Pads.” He groaned in effort, managing to pull the first half of his best friend inside. “Dude, you gotta work with me here. You’re so fucking heavy.” 

“Excuse me? I am light,” Sirius grunted as he heaved the rest of his body through the opening, “as a feather.” He laid sprawled out on the floor, taking short, heavy breaths. His breathing turned into laughter, and he sprung up, wearing a proud smile. “Alright. Let’s get to work.” He went into, what Remus affectionately called, ‘full Padfoot mode’. He couldn’t stand still for more than five seconds, and always had his nose in something that wasn’t his. And right now, it was in McGonagall’s book cabinet. 

Moony followed right behind him. “What are we even doing here? You didn’t tell me the whole plan.” He glanced anxiously at the door. “What if she comes back? How do you plan on explaining how we got into her office without coming through the classroom?” He fiddled with the cuffs of his sweater, pulling at them pointlessly. 

“Relax, my boy. James said she always does lesson planning at this time, and she  _ always _ does it in the classroom in case students come in for help.” He sounded extremely sure of himself as he worked, pulling open the doors of the glass cabinet that was against the wall of the office. He scanned the spines of the books that were so neatly organized. They were all old, magical textbooks. “Ugh, it’s not in this one.” He shuffled sideways and opened the next set of doors. The cabinet was framed and held together with rusted gold metal. The knobs on each door had tiny round buttons on the edges. 

Remus shook his head. “Good lord, we’re gonna get murdered.” He pushed his hands through his hair, undoing the work he’d put into it this morning. “Alright, tell me what you’re looking for. Let me help.” 

“Student files. Not the important stuff, just the general information,” Sirius replied, closing the doors as carefully as he could.

Moony shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows, but pulled open one of the desk drawers. “Why? What’s so important?” He ignored the quills and wax seals that were left loose in the top drawer. “Also, why would McGonagall have them? Shouldn’t Dumbledore keep them in his office?” 

Sirius scoffed. “Dumbledore is great, don’t get me wrong. But do you really think  _ he’s _ the one keeping track of when all the students were born and where everyone lives?” He gave one shake of his head. “Nope. It’s Minnie, for sure.” His voice was bright, but tense. 

The next drawer that Remus pulled on was locked. “Hey, over here.” He waved Padfoot

Over, continuing to tug on the wooden handle. “If the files are gonna be anywhere, it’s the locked drawer.” 

“Here, let me try.” Sirius pushed Remus out of the way, using more force on the drawer than his friend had been. “Mmmm, come  _ onnnn _ …” He had a determined look on his face, one that Moony knew all too well. “It’s not budging. Which means there’s only one thing left to do.” He rolled up his pant leg, revealing his wand tucked safely inside his sock. He pointed it at the handle.

“Woah, wait, you never said you were gonna break in.” Remus put his hand on Sirius’ wrist, lowering it a little. “Come on, how important is this, Padfoot?” 

“ _ Very, _ ” he urged, moving his arm out of Remus’ grasp. “And what do you call what we did to get in here? Sorry to tell you, but that’s breaking in.” He readjusted himself so that he was kneeling rather than sitting, and combed his hair back with his hand. After fixing his grip on his wand, he aimed at the handle once again. 

Moony grimaced. “Look, Pads, I love you, but please stop whatever it is you’re doing. Okay? Accessing  _ locked files _ is a whole other level of trouble.” He looked back at the closed door, praying that no one walked in on them in such a compromising position. “We might not be able to get out of this one with just detention.” He gave Sirius a look that could only be described as puppy dog. 

With a simple shrug, Sirius ignored him. “Alohomora,” he whispered. There was a small click, and the drawer popped open. He smiled triumphantly, opening it wider and scanning the alphabetical labels. “Ah- _ ha! _ Black comma Sirius.” He pulled it out and laid it open on the desk. 

Remus was confused. “What do you need your own file for? You know your information.” But he watched as Sirius took a quill from the inkwell on the corner of the desk. In the blink of an eye, he crossed out his own address and wrote that of James Potter’s family. Remus dropped his scowl, and smiled softly at the boy beside him. “You went through all that trouble… just to make sure they would know where to send your letter next year?” He draped an arm around Sirius’ shoulders. “As if they wouldn’t’ve known.” 

The sound of footsteps coming up the stone stairs shocked them to their feet. Heels clicked against the hard surface, and they knew it was McGonagall. Without a word, they closed the file, shoved it back with the others, and slammed the drawer shut. Sirius cringed at the sound but pushed Remus to the window. He pointed his wand towards the ground. “Accio!” Two brooms immediately flew up from the ground and positioned themselves at the window. “Get on,” he urged, listening to their teacher stop outside her door and insert a key into the lock. 

Both boys jumped onto their respective brooms and flew back down to the grass. They were out of sight in less than a second, leaping off their brooms and smoothly striding down the courtyard path. Remus cradled his broom in his arms, looking at Sirius.

“Tell me again. How did you fall off your broom on the way  _ up _ to the window?” 


End file.
